finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hole (ability)
in Dissidia Final Fantasy.]] Black Hole is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It has appeared as both an enemy attack and an attack for the party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Black Hole is an attack used by the Geomancer class with the Terrain skillset. It acts like Warp, instantly removing an enemy from battle. The item of the same name has an identical effect. There is a 50% chance of it being used in Southwest Saronia, and 40% chance in Eureka. Final Fantasy IV Black Hole is an attack used by Zeromus, Zeromus EG, and Brachioraidos. It removes Berserk, Float, Blink, Barrier, and Reflect from all allies. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Hole is an enemy ability used by Zeromus's Malice, Creator, Mysterious Girl, Omega (Wii/PSP versions only), and Lunar Bahamut (smartphone versions only). It removes all positive statuses from the party. Final Fantasy X Black Hole is used via Rikku's Mix Overdrive. It reduces the HP of all enemies by 15/16s (93.75%) of their current HP, and can break the damage limit. Final Fantasy X-2 Black Hole is an ability used by the Alchemist's Mix command. It reduces the HP of all enemies by 75% of their current HP. Final Fantasy XII Black Hole is the strongest Concurrence, executed by performing four Quickenings of each Quickening level. It does massive non-elemental damage to all enemies in range. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Black Hole is a Feral Link ability for Meonekton. Its input type is button tap, where the player is tasked with repeatedly tapping the / . Black Hole is also one of the abilities of Faeryl. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Type-0 Sice has Black Hole as one of her attacks. It creates an orb of gravity that draws foes in, allowing her to strike multiple targets with a single attack. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Hole is used by the second form of Chaos. The attack removes a single unit from the battle field for four turns. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Exdeath has Black Hole as a Bravery attack. It creates a dark vortex that draws in enemies and stuns them while dealing damage. Exdeath is able to use the attack on the ground initially and learns to cast it in the air at Level 16. It costs 30 CP to equip and 140 AP to master. Gabranth's EX Burst ends with the ''Final Fantasy XII variation of Black Hole if the player links his three Quickening attacks together in the right order. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Exdeath's Black Hole returns with increased absorption and now costs 120 AP to master. Gabranth still ends his perfect EX Burst with Black Hole. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Sice's cards is able to use the Black Hole ability. For the discard of another Sice card and payment of two Thunder CP, Black Hole allows the player to choose a Forward and drain it of 4000 power until the end of the turn. Gallery Etymology it:Buco nero Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy III Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Feral Links Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities